Batmans Apprentices'
by sofieblaze96
Summary: Barbara and Dick talk about the 'good old days' but when Joker and Scarecrow team up and Robin goes missing Batman turns to Barbara for help. the good old days may not be so old.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i really wanted to write a story with Barbra in it so thi is what i came up with **

**I do not own Young Justice **

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Gotham High. Pupils screaming, shouting and laughing, very few pupils on there own.

"Is he always on his own?" asked Artemis.

"Who?" asked Barbra.

"The kid over there, Dick Grayson, I sat with him at lunch I think. He never speaks."

"He just keeps to himself a lot."

"So he's not very popular. I bet he must have a really boring life after school ends."

"You have no idea Artemis."

Barbra and Artemis went there separate ways and Barbra went towards Dick.

"She still has no clue," smiled Barbra.

"Good thing too, having one girl know your secret identity is bad enough," Dick smiled back.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're apparently the smart one. You figure it out."

"I might get Batgirl to kick your butt tonight."

"Try it!"

Justice league HQ

"Seems like Gotham has another villain on the loose," said Flash.

"What's new?" replied Batman.

"Who is it?"

"Joker,"

"The others can handle him right?"

"Maybe but in the last four hours, a number chemicals have been stolen, chemicals to create laughing and fear gas."

"So Joker and Scarecrow have teamed up?"

"Seems that way, alone they are tricky but they haven't come together like this for a while. They will only be on a recon mission, to find out their location."

"And then we do the dirty work?"

"Exactly."

Wayne manor

"Well this is where we split," smiled Barbra.

"At last," Robin replied.

"When I get a mission with you I promise I'm gonna hit you to the ground,"

"When we get another mission together that is,"

They both looked at Wayne Manor. Ever since Robin joined the Young Justice they hadn't been on a mission together. Barbra hadn't set foot in that house since then either.

"Well I gotta go other wise hundreds of police cars will be out looking for me," Barbra joked.

"Yeah see ya."

Dick was alone in the house. He knew Alfred was somewhere but it never felt like he was there at all. He got changed and went to the gym area. He didn't know how much time had pasted until he noticed Bruce.

"7 o'clock already?" said Dick.

"So you've been here since 4?" replied Bruce.

"No more like 5, I walk home with a friend,"

"You mean Barbra,"

"No, friends,"

"Alfred told me you two were outside talking."

"Thanks a lot Alfred,"

"You're back late," Said the commissioner.

"Sorry Dad, I walked home with a friend," replied Barbra.

"That's a little bit unlike you, but anyway, Bruce Wayne has invited us round for dinner so he and I can discuss a few things."

"She's coming round!"

"The commissioner and I need to talk about the new security system in one of my buildings. They are coming at 8:30pm so look presentable."

Robin left the room in silence. Bruce did this on purpose. He probably had cameras at the gate and he heard everything they said. This was going to be one long night.

_Dress nicely. Come on I am only going to see Bruce and Dick. Why does it matter?_

Barbra hated the idea of going round to see Bruce and Dick but she couldn't show that she knew them that well.

Dick was dressed in a black suit. _I look like Bruce!_ He thought. But before he could hide in his room, the door bell rang.

"Good afternoon Commissioner and this must be Mistress Barbra," smiled Alfred.

"Hi," replied Barbra.

"Master Bruce is this way," Alfred started to lead them to a room they pasted some stairs. "Master Dick dinner is ready."

Barbra looked up the stairs, only to be met by the stunning blue eyes of Richard Grayson. She quickly looked away and so did he. They all made there way to the dining room and Bruce was there waiting.

"Well everyone is here and Alfred has made a splendid dinner," smiled Bruce.

Barbra was opposite Dick who was next to Bruce. She almost forgot the boy opposite him was Robin. It was like having two different lives and Bruce was nothing like Batman. She had heard that Batman was called the Dark Knight, but he didn't show it. Also Robin as the Dark Prince but he too didn't show it. Before long, the plates were empty and the dessert spoons were licked dry. Bruce and the commissioner left the room and Alfred was taking Barbra home.

"Barbra, same time and place?" asked Dick.

"Yep, I told my Dad I would be out with friends so I can kick your butt all night," Barbra replied as she got into the car.

Soon the car was out of sight. Although Dick would never say it to her face it was good to see her out of school and kind of being himself. Soon Robin was flying through the night sky, soon a shadowy figure came into view.

"Right on time for once," smiled Batgirl.

"Listening to Bruce Wayne and the Commissioner got boring," Robin replied.

"Time to do a mission on our own?"

"You got it,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it is short but the 3rd Chapter is a lot longer so please keep on reading**

**I do not own Youg Justice **

Chapter 2

Mount Justice

"You will be finding the location of these two fugitives. Joker and Scarecrow," said Batman to the Young Justice group.

"They're based in Gotham, Robin is an expert in that city, where is he?" asked Aqualad.

"Robin will meet you at this location," replied Batman.

"Got it, lets go," Aqualad said to the team.

They all boarded the bio ship.

"What do you think is up with Robin?" asked M'gann.

"Probably in a routine mission," replied KF.

"The look on the robbers face was hilarious!" laughed Batgirl.

"He probably didn't know girls could hit so hard," replied Robin.

"And they had loads of strange white make up on,"

Robins watch lit up.

"What's up?" asked Batgirl.

"Batman wants me to meet the team,"

"So I guess the night is over for me then,"

"Yeah but hey, it was fun,"

"Fun, I did all of the hard work as usual,"

"Yeah whatever, see ya,"

The location was Gotham pier. Only about two hundred metres from Jokers warehouse, Robin knew they would be going there. But his mind was else where at that moment in time.

_The robbers had loads of white make up on their faces, which means they must work for…_

Gas filled the area around Robin, as he breathed the gas in his heart rate rose and images of a circus ring started to fold around him.

"Where do you suppose he is?" asked Artemis.

"Robin isn't picking up. Something's wrong here," said Aqualad.

"We have no idea where he is, his tracker is off," said KF

"Aqualad to Batman come in," said Aqualad.

"Go ahead what have you found?" Batman asked.

"Batman," Aqualad stopped for a few seconds before carrying on. "Robin never turned up to the location you gave us and his tracker has been switched off,"

"And you have no idea of his location?"

"No,"

"Return to base immediately, Batman out,"

"Something has happened to Robin," M'gann looked down.

"I'm sure he's fine, people run late and knowing Robin he might have turned his tracker off," said Artemis. _But that's not like Robin at all. _ She thought.

Mount Justice

Batman turned off the monitor and looked to Superman.

"So the recording is authentic?" Superman asked.

"Yes it is,"

"How long do you think they will keep him alive?"

"Not long," Batman left the room, clutching a joker card, recorder and Robin's belt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late upload been busy but now i am free. Ok this is a kind of big chapter so please keep on reading.**

**I do not own Young Justice**

Chapter 3

Barbra lay on her bed looking out of her window. The Batgirl costume was tucked away and she was Barbra again, wearing baggy clothes. Suddenly the door opened.

"Dad?"

"Barbra, I thought you were round your friends?"

"Yeah, um she had to cancel, family problems. Why are you back early?"

"Bruce said something was up and he had to cut it short. Anyway it's late you should be in bed,"

"You don't look one hundred percent either you know,"

"You can talk. You don't save Gotham city every night,"

_Not every night._

It was well past midnight. Barbra's Dad had gone to bed, but she was still up, watching TV. Then she heard a noise from her closet. As she looked through her clothes, she found out the sound was coming from her Batgirl costume.

"Something's up," she said to herself.

Batcave

"I didn't think I would ever come back here," said Batgirl.

"Some things change," replied Batman.

"Yeah they sure do. What's up?"

"Robin has been kidnapped,"

"By who?"

"Joker and scarecrow,"

"What, no offence Batman but they aren't the easiest loony's to take out,"

"True but I will not be going with you,"

"So you expect me to take them out myself?"

"No, you will be with Robin's team,"

"You mean the not so Justice League team,"

"You can put it that way. You are the only person other than mys`elf and Robin who knows Gotham and its villains,"

"So I'm a last resort?"

"No, Robin wanted you to be in the team for a while now, but the other league members need more convincing,"

_Robin wants me to be part of his team?_

"You have one hour to familiarize yourself with the team, then we'll meet them,"

"On it,"

The hour pasted slowly. Batgirl looked over most of the important information Batman gave her. The hour pasted, as she made her way to the main part of the Batcave she was met by flash.

"So you're the other side kick," he smiled at her.

"Um yeah… Flash right?"

"Never even met you and you know my name, great start kid,"

They entered the Batcave and they saw a green portal.

"We're going through that?" Batgirl asked.

"Yep, don't worry, it will be fine," smiled Flash.

They all went through.

Mount Justice

Authorized Batman 02

Authorized Flash 04

Authorized Batgirl B09

"They're here," said Aqualad.

Robin had described it to her once or twice, but she didn't think it was this big.

"Hey, my name is M'gann,"

Batgirl smiled back. She was sieving through her memory on M'gann. Miss Martian, niece to John, telepathic.

"The names Kid Flash."

"Aqualad,"

"Superboy,"

"Artemis," Barbra had to hide the slightest smile.

"It looks like you all familiar with each other," Batman started walking away. "Now onto the mission,"

"This was Robin's last location, I want you to check it out to see if our suspicions are right," said Batman.

"That's not far away from the location you told us to meet him at," said Aqualad

"He was taken right under our noses!" shouted KF.

Batgirl examined the route he took. _Why go that way? There are better ways to get to the pier unless…_

"It was a setup," Batgirl finally spoke.

"What do you mean a set up?" asked KF

"Robin and I were training and stopped a robbery near where Robin disappeared. The white makeup on the robbers faces, they were jokers' minions. Robin went that way and joker followed him possibly," replied Batgirl.

"So he was with you? You also are a lot like Ro…."

KF found himself of the floor with a batgirl blade next to his face.

"Say that I am like Robin or saying anything at all about me and Robin I swear you will end worse off,"

The team was shocked, KF just stood and a line of sweat ran down the side of his face. After a few sniggers from the rest of the group they headed off to the sight where Robin was last known to be.

"Well there is nothing here, nothing at all," Superboy said.

"So there's nothing here, Robin must been forced to take his belt off," said Aqualad.

Batgirl was on the roof looking down at the scene. Something wasn't right though. She took a device out from her belt and looked through it.

"This isn't where Robin was attacked," Batgirl said jumping down for the roof.

"What are saying?" asked Aqualad.

"If Robin was attacked by Joker or Scarecrow, they would have used the gas to slow Robin down, there is no residue and it doesn't fade away in the rain. Robin was attacked elsewhere, the belt was dumped here. My guess is, the other alleyways parallel to this one holds the clue to where he was attacked,"

Batgirl walked off to the next alleyway. No one would admit it but she was so much like… Robin. It was like he was still part of the team.

"Batgirl, I feel that we should all split up," said Aqualad.

"Go right ahead you're in charge," she replied.

"M'gann go with Batgirl, Kid Flash you are with Superboy and Artemis you are with me. Inform the team if you find anything,"

Batgirl jumped from a few roofs before landing safely on the ground. She walked a little further before stopping.

"This isn't very far away from one of Jokers hide outs," Batgirl whispered.

"We can talk telepathically if you want saves us giving our selves away," replied M'gann.

"Go idea,"

"Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear,"

"This is how we connect to the others but it's just you and me at the moment,"

"So I'm guessing you want to ask me something,"

"You and Robin train together?"

"We used to,"

"Used to?"

"Ever since Robin went to the Justice League we haven't seen each other much,"

M'gann was about to reply when they heard bashing.

"We need to get rid of this residue you know,"

"How do you know they will come?"

"When one is taken the other one will follow and help them and take them back,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok Chapter 4 is up. someone said i spelt Barbaras name wrong and i have just rememberd to change them so thanks for that. Ok Chapter 5 will be up soon i might upload it friday cos i am not in tomorrow. keep on reading :-)**

**I do not own young Justice.**

Chapter 4

Two goons were directly in front, dressed in black and wearing a mask. Batgirl looked through an object. On the walls and the floor, a green substance was being seen.

"This is it," Batgirl thought. "Robin was attacked here,"

"Are you sure?" replied M'gann.

"Yep,"

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Well they can't get rid of the evidence,"

"So we should interfere?"

"You got it,"

"What are two children doing… it's you!" One of the men spotted them and pointed to Batgirl.

"You're from the robbery!" Batgirl shouted back.

"Both of Batman's apprentices' in one night? I have never felt so spoiled."

A figure behind the girl's appeared. He threw a can at Batgirl but she knew all to well what it was.

"Move! Don't breathe the gas in," thought Batgirl.

Batgirl took hold of M'gann and gave a breathing device to her and they shot up to the roof. Batgirl immediately searched for the robbers. She looked at her watch.

_Who knew I would use your gift to save you Robin?_

"They went that way,"

"I can sense where they are heading to as well, I'll tell the others where to meet us,"

But M'gann didn't need to tell Batgirl where they were heading.

Robin didn't need to open his eyes to see where he was. The crackling sound of the Jokers laugh was proof he was in trouble. He didn't open his eyes, or move a muscle. It was like he hadn't woken up at all.

"Boy wonder! Time to wake up," Joker was about to hit Robin when he was interrupted.

"For an evil villain Joker you don't know anything,"

"Watch your mouth, or I'll make you smile for the rest of your short life,"

Scarecrow stood behind Robin. His hand gripped to his shoulder and tightened. Robin didn't move an inch, even though the pain was unbearable.

"Come on now boy wonder you are too much like Batman. You have been awake for some time now,"

Robin still didn't move. The fear gas had subsided but something was attached to his arm and it started to hurt more than his shoulder. He squinted his eyes.

"Good now I have your attention, guess who tried to come and rescue you?"

Robin gave no answer.

"Your little winged friend, Batgirl,"

"Batgirl?"

"Oh now you can speak, too bad she can't. I guess the gas would have made her scream tears by now, too bad I wasn't there to enjoy it,"

_Batgirl isn't that stupid. Besides she has the cure for both laughing and fear gas._

"So now it will be your turn again, but this time with a little twist. You're gonna be our little rat. You see the laughing gas and fear gas do have a toll on their victim, but Joker had a crazy idea of mixing them.

The pain in Robins arm got worse, he knew he was being injected with something. Soon the slightest giggle could be heard from Robin, then he started to cry. Then he started screaming.

Everyone could hear Robin. The team stopped.

"They're just through this door," whispered Superboy.

"Ok on the count of three, one, two and three!" shouted Aqualad.

But as they opened the door a gas filled the area. It was a trap and they fell for it. But Batgirl got out of the way and saw the others fall to the floor. She did the same copying what the others were doing. She quickly put a few antidotes in her glove and 'played dead'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok chapter 5 is up. not to long now till i have finished this normally my stories are 6 chapters long but i think there might be one or two more in this story. Thanks for reading this far :-)**

**I do not own young justice **

Chapter 5

Batgirl felt herself being dragged across the stone floor. She lifted her hand so the vials wouldn't break. She took in her surroundings. Defiantly Jokers hide out. Suddenly she came to a halt. She was lifted into a chair next to the motionless Robin. He was gasping for breath and he was sweating. The slightest smile could be seen on his face. Batgirl knew he was subjected to the laughing and fear gas. The villains left the room laughing. She examined the area in case there was anyone else in the room. When she knew she was alone, she started to move.

"Is anyone awake?" Batgirl whispered.

"What happened to the others?" Robin could hardly speak.

"Robin, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but what about the others?"

"They got dosed with the fear gas"

"Just the fear gas, and how come you're fine?"

"Yes the fear gas and I got out of the way before I breathed it in and then played dead,"

"I guess you thought you would be a copycat today then,"

"You got it,"

They both smiled and nodded at each other. Batgirl got free from her restraints and got Robin free too. Batgirl gave a dose of the antidote to the rest of the members and they started to come to.

"Robin buddy you look terrible," said KF wiping the sweat from his face.

"And you don't look a hundred percent yourself," Robin replied.

"This is no time for a social chat we need to get out of here," said Batgirl.

"Agreed," replied Aqualad.

"Well where do you suppose we go? The roof?" questioned KF.

"Exactly,"

They soon found themselves on the roof. It was raining heavily. The Jokers building had many entry points but they were exit points for the goons to jump up from. Robin and Batgirl treaded lightly along the roof. But they had the feeling they weren't alone.

"Well well well, I didn't know it would be this quick till you found your way out,"

A number of goons rose for the open areas of the warehouse.

"Come on already I want to pluck the bird and bat he he he," Joker rose from the hatch closest to the team, they all jumped back.

"Joker you know we can't have our fun… Yet," said Scarecrow.

"Come on, I want to make them wingless! But I guess I can wait he he he,"

more goons came from the hatches and surrounded the team. Robin and Batgirl could handle them but they knew the others would need more time. They went head first into the goons trying to divert them from the rest of the team. But there were too many of them and soon the others had to join in, not long after, they were over powered.

"Batgirl the others,"

"On it!"

They both turned around and shot numerous goons back and the rest of the team members just stood there. Not that they were out of breath but the way the duo performed. They were in complete sync knowing when to move or when to stay put. No one had seen Robin fight like this. Soon all the goons were out.

"You guys did it," said Artemis.

"Not yet, there are still two villains out there," replied Batgirl. "Where are they heading Robin?"

"You really do know me too well," smiled Robin.

"I try to," Batgirl smiled back.

"This way, come on,"

Batgirl and Robin were in front of the others. Aqualad knew Robin wanted to lead but he had never seen him lead like this. It was as though Batgirl gave him more confidence. Who wouldn't with someone who knows what move you are going to make. Maybe that's what the team really lacked?

"Hold on," Robin thought.

"What is it?" asked M'gann.

"They've stopped, but apparently four meters in front of us," Robin replied.

"That doesn't make sense unless they have gone underground," Superboy thought.

Batgirl and Robin took a step forward and then realized the mistake they had make.

"Robin!" M'gann shouted.

"No!"

The team apart from Batgirl and Robin were behind bars and two cylinders lay in front of the team.

"Now the game begins," smiled Joker.

"You have exactly five minutes to try and get your team out by beating us of course, but if you fail…" said Scarecrow.

"Then you boy wonder and Batgirl will be four team members short!" Joker went into an uncontrollable laugh.

"Well if it's a fight you want," said Robin.

"Then you have got one hell of a fight coming to you," replied Batgirl.

Robin and Batgirl moved at once. Batgirl went for Scarecrow and Robin went for Joker. The fight had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry it took so long busy weekend. Chapter 6 is up and only one more chapter to go YAY! thanks for reading this guys I couldn't believe how many veiws i got so THANKYOU!**

**I do not own young justice **

Chapter 6

Batgirl

Robins team mates were trapped and I had one ugly villain in front of me. Before Robin went to the Justice League we used to do this for 'fun' so to speak. We had our mentor watching over us, Batman. But now we were on our own, just like old times Robin.

Robin 

I was tricked…. Again. I never was the brightest perso0n at times. But Batgirl knew that and just went along with it, she still has the fighting spirit. We were both taught by him, we have gone against these guys before, and this should be a breeze, but what about the others? There must be something we can do. There's no way they would let them go free.

"We'll beat you and throw you behind bars," said Batgirl.

"Where you belong," replied Robin.

Batgirl VS Scarecrow 

Scarecrow made the first move. He picked up a steel bar and charged towards Batgirl. Unfazed, she did a back flip and threw ice pellets at his hands. She hit her target, and now the pole was dead weight, slowing Scarecrow down. But she knew scarecrow was stalling, they had to open the cage by themselves she got some more ice pellets.

"Not falling for it a second time little bat,"

Scarecrow knocked her back, sending the ice pellets flying, but Scarecrow didn't see where they landed.

_Come on Robin, your turn._

Robin VS Joker

Robin made the first move. His pole swung at Jokers face and just skimmed his nose as Joker moved back.

"You need plucking little bird," smiled Joker

Joker got a knife out and headed for Robin. Just as he did this Robin saw the ice pellets fly out of Batgirls hand. Robin stopped joker from slicing his hand and jumped to a box. The pellets were attached to the weakest part of the frame holding his team mates.

_Nice one Batgirl_

Robin got some pellets and held them in his hand, Joker immediately threw a knife at him. The pellets fell out of Robin's hand and the slightest sight of blood could be seen.

_Ok now it's all set._

Young Justice Team

"You would hardly know what they are doing," thought KF.

"True, but they were trained by Batman would you expect anything less?" replied Aqualad.

"So they're gonna blow us up?" thought Artemis.

"No they're going to break the weakest part of the cage. The rest will be up to us, we would have to hold our breath for a while though," replied M'gann.

"Then we'll make our move," Superboy smashed his hands together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok final chapter is up YAY! I am really sorry it took so long i have been away for a week so really sorry i didn't upload but now the wait is over! please rate and comment!**

**I am also working on a new story that is set on season 2 of Young Jusitce. I know people don't like it but it has an OC but the story is mainly Young Justice when i upload it, please give it a read.**

**But go on with the story :-)**

**I do not own Young Justice **

Chapter 7

Scarecrow and Joker were sent back. Ice lay on the floor mixed with knives. Both teams were worn out, Batgirl had been hit in the face and side, robin now had a cut on his cheek. But both Robin and Batgirl smiled. They knew everything was in place.

"Time to lose guys!" shouted Robin.

Robin pressed a button on his belt and the pellets he had dropped exploded making Batgirls pellets go off too. Superboy punched through the cage and the gas was released. It seeped out towards Robin and the others. Joker and Scarecrow disappeared in the mist, but little did they know Batman was watching over the two villains, in no time they were on the floor tied up. The gas was diverted upwards by Red Tornado who accompanied Batman. Batman jumped down to join his apprentices'. Robin and Batgirl looked to Batman and waited for his verdict.

"Good work you two," Batman finally spoke.

Robin and Batgirl looked at each other and smiled. They had won.

"Oh robin," Batgirl said.

"Yeah what's up?" Robin replied.

Batgirl punched Robin and he fell to the ground, a little confused and angry.

"What the… what was that for?" Robin angrily replied.

"I said to you when we get another mission together I would punch you to the ground, you should know I never go off by what I say," smiled Batgirl.

The rest of the team thought they would start to fight but instead what happened next shocked them. Instead of Robin getting even more annoyed he just smiled and was helped up by Batgirl, and they could have sworn they had heard the slightest giggle from both of them. The bio ship landed next to them and they all got on it and headed for Mount Justice.

Mount Justice 

"Where's Robin?" asked Aqualad.

"He's on a routine mission with batgirl," replied KF.

"Batgirl?" questioned Aqualad.

"Yeah, Batman said Batgirl could go on routine missions with him from now on," replied KF.

"It's funny isn't it?" smiled M'gann.

"What is?" asked Superboy.

"Since I have been here, I have only seen Robin smile very few times. But when he was with Batgirl, he was smiling almost all the time. It was almost as though those two were having 'fun' so to speak. I have never seen Robin like that before," replied M'gann.

"I agree, Robin's moves and technique was different to when he is on missions with us," said Aqualad.

"But why are they so different?" asked Artemis.

"Think about it guys, Robin and Batgirl have been tag teaming with Batman for years, and they didn't need to talk to each other. We haven't got that far with Robin and he didn't look at Batgirl once, but with us, he looks to see if we are ok or struggling," said KF.

"So we still have to gain more trust with Robin?" questioned Superboy.

"I don't know. I think we all know, that is the real Robin, the Robin we need on our team,"


End file.
